Seeing Flower with Others is Fun, Especially with You
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Post Rakuyou arc. / Ceritanya berawal dari melihat Sakura, hingga pernyataan yang eksplisit tapi tetap tidak dipahami. / Crack. Slash. TakaShin. Prompt: Ohanami. Dedicated for Moon Waltz's Belated Birthday (3/3) / More warning inside. Thankies for reading. / Bagian awal banyak curhatan penulis, skip ceritanya langsung ke bawah juga boleh kok. /dibuang
**Seeing Flower with Others is Fun,** **Especially** **with You**

.

 _Warning_ : _Slash_. _Crack-pair_. TakaShin. _Post Rakuyou arc ...? (Let's not talking about The final arc ...)_ _Head-canon_. _Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ _Prompt from_ Gintama NL _'s_ twitter _?_

Keterangan: Prompt-nya sih **お** **花見** **,** _ **ohanami**_. Sebenarnya itu untuk _prompt_ gambar dalam 60 menit. _Dedicated for_ **Moon Waltz'** _ **s birthday**_ **(3/3)** /telat abis/

.

Setelah pertarungan dan perjalanan panjang menjemput sang tuan putri berserta keluarganya, semuanya dapat kembali ke Edo dengan damai sentosa dan tidak kekurangan apapun.

 _Apa rambut pemburu alien ternama yang sisa sedikit itu dihitung sebagai kekurangan?_

Nobunobu akhirnya tobat dan berusaha menjadi shogun yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Ia meminta maaf kepada seluruh warga Edo karena sempat menjadi shogun yang sangat menyebalkan. Meski ia tahu, semua kesalahannya yang lalu tidak akan bisa dilupakan semudah itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Soyo kembali tinggal di istana sebagai keluarga kerajaan.

Mantan pejuang Joui yang berjumlah 4 orang itu akhirnya memulai hubungan mereka dari awal lagi, layaknya teman yang baru kenal, jadi agak malu-malu gitu.

Katsura, ("Katsura janai, Zura da!" (1)) maksud saya, Zura, memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan negara yang sempat ia tentang pemerintahannya. Berhubung para mantan teroris Joui serba biasa jadi ada yang dipekerjakan sebagai mata-mata, atau sebagai polisi bersama dengan Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi, atau menjadi ninja bayaran. Hubungannya dengan Takasugi masih agak tarik ulur, di sisi lain ia peduli, di sisi lain ia masih tidak mau baikan.

 _Dasar tsundere._

Sakamoto tetaplah Sakamoto yang kerjaannya ahahahahahaha, salah menyebut nama orang, masih maso dengan gadis kabaret bernama Oryo itu, maso dengan cintanya terhadap kapal luar angkasanya tetapi tetap saja mabuk kendaraan. Ia sekarang bekerjasama dengan Nobunobu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rakyat Edo.

 _Meski sebenarnya, Nobunobu hanya ingin mengulur waktu untuk lebih sering bertemu dengan sang idola yang membuat jalan hidupnya lurus lagi._

Takasugi membuat Kiheitai kurang lebih sama dengan keputusan Zura. Ia sebenarnya tidak banyak berubah, selain menjadi tim khusus pembentuk strategi, sebenarnya ia lebih suka menyendiri. Sikapnya tetap begitu saja, faktor sudah terbiasa sepertinya.

 _... Oh begitu._

Gintoki ... Tetaplah Gintoki.

("YANG BENAR SAJA DEKRIPSIKU HANYA SEGITU, DOMBA PENULIS?!")

Keluarga Kagura akhirnya berhasil disatukan kembali. Kankou dan Kamui akhirnya berhasil meluruskan permasalahan di antara mereka, sang ayah juga memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah di Edo. Melihat kedua anaknya ternyata sangat terikat dengan negara Samurai itu ... Eh, letak rumahnya tidak jauh dari Yorozuya.

Kamui menyerahkan semua-muanya Harusame kepada Abuto, termasuk Yoshiwara. Alasannya ia ingin menikmati hidup. Lagipula di saat senggangnya, dia bisa 'bermain' dengan adik tercintanya atau polisi bumi yang waktu itu. Atau menjauhkan polisi itu dari adiknya. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit yang disebut _sister complex_ ...

Kagura tetap bekerja di Yorozuya, meski tidak tinggal di sana. Terkadang ia menginap di sana, kadang Kamui pun ikutan menginap. Ia bahagia keluarganya dapat kembali, meski tidak ada Mami sekarang ... Tapi, pasti Mami melihat mereka dan tersenyum di sana ...

 _Aku juga turut bahagia mendengarnya, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan keluarga saya._

"Ng, domba penulis? Sepertinya anda salah meletakkan curahan hati," seru seseorang yang biasa saja.

Tebak siapa hayo~?

"AKU TAHU AKU SEORANG _JIMI_ TAPI TIDAK BISAKAH ANDA FOKUS DENGAN CERITA ANDA SENDIRI?!"

Seperti yang kalian tebak, Shinsengumi juga kembali ke Edo, YEY! ("Tunggu! Aku diabaikan?!") Semuanya turut bahagia.

Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan rindu dengan Hijikata-kun? Tapi, jika ia merokok atau saat ia makan, sepertinya saya tidak jadi rindu.

Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan gorila paling baik se-Edo? Eh maksudku Kondo-san, siapa yang tidak rindu dengan komandan Shinsengumi yang kerjaannya hanya menguntit cintanya tetapi sekarang sudah tidak menjadi seorang penguntit karena cintanya mulai bersambut? Tapi, saat ia mulai melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan, sebut saja tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian, saya tidak jadi rindu.

Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan anggota paling muda di Shinsengumi? Pangeran Sadis yang berusaha menaklukan seorang gadis tetapi gagal terus. Apa mungkin dia berubah menjadi M? Bagaimana pun dia, saya tetap rindu.

(" _Ano_ , kenapa hanya Okita-taichou yang berbeda?")

Lalu, yang terakhir ... _Yorozuya no Megane._

("EH?! AKU DILUPAKAN?!" "KENAPA HARUS _MEGANE_?!")

Baiklaaah, siapa yang tidak rindu dengan _Shinsengumi no ossan_? Yang bilangnya tidak suka anpan tetapi demi kehidupan harus makan anpan sampai trauma dengan anpan itu sendiri? Saya tidak rindu.

("Apa salahku?!")

Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetaplah seorang _jimi_ , meski menjadi lebih kuat sedikit.

("APA KATAMU?!")

Bercanda saja. Shinpachi semakin telaten dalam pekerjaan ibu rumah tangganya, semakin mampu mencari uang lebih dari dojo-nya, dan semakin besar kekuatannya hingga mampu mengalahkan banyak anggota Harusame saat pertarungan di Rakuyou.

 _Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan._

 _Sampai nanti!_

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _Tidak, itu bohong deh. Ceritanya belum selesai._

Cerita selanjutnya terjadi di hari-hari melihat bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, semua orang akan berbondong-bondong untuk berekreasi di sana. Termasuk semua orang yang sudah dibahas di atas. Kali ini Shinsengumi tidak berebut tempat dengan Yorozuya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk duduk bersama.

Semua orang bersenang-senang.

Ada yang minum sake sebotol, ada yang minum sake ditambah mayones dan tabasko.

"SOUGO _TEME_!"

Ada yang makannya sejibun.

"MAKANAN KITA DISERANG OLEH PARA YATO!" para anggota kepolisian sedang menyiapkan makanan segera panik, tangan mereka tidak berhenti menunjuk para pelaku yang makannya sangat banyak.

Ada yang berusaha membunuh tanpa sadar.

Tae dengan senyum manisnya segera menyodorkan sebuah benda hitam yang tidak terdefinis, "Silakan dicoba telur dadar buatanku."

Ada yang bertengkar hanya karena rebutan makanan.

"AKU BELUM COBA YANG ITU, BERIKAN KEPADAKU KAMUUUI!" gadis Yato itu berusaha meraih piring yang dipegang kakak laki-lakinya.

Kamui bersikeras untuk menjauhkan piring tersebut dari sang penyerang, "Ini milikku, imouto-chan. Kau sudah menghabiskan milikmu."

Ada yang mencari pelampiasan.

"Kenapa _Baka Aniki_ itu sangat menyebalkan, sih?!" gadis bersurai jingga itu menendang seorang polisi yang tengah tidur.

Sang korban segera membuka penutup matanya, "Kenapa kau malah menyerangku, _Kuso China_?!"

Ada yang diikat hidup-hidup.

Gintoki menyeka keringatnya, "Ya, kau diam di sana saja, Sakamoto," serunya.

Yang diikat tertawa terlebih dahulu, "Baiklah, tapi, berikan aku dango, Kintoki!" girangnya.

Bos Yorozuya itu segera memberi tanda dan seorang pria bersurai hitam dari jauh menerima sinyal itu. Dengan segera ia menuruti mau temannya, dengan melempar dango itu. Dango-dango itu menancap di batang pohon Sakura.

"Zura, kau ingin membunuhku?!"

Lalu, mereka heboh.

Shinpachi tersenyum melihat keadaan yang heboh, ribut, namun menyenangkan. Ia berharap semuanya tetap seperti ini hingga nanti ...

Meski itu harapan yang agak mustahil ...

"Yamazaki-san, ingin sake lagi?" tanyanya sambil memegang sebotol sake. Mata-mata Shinsengumi itu menggeleng pelan, lalu, ia berdiri sempoyongan dan jatuh menimpa wakil komandannya yang sudah mabuk duluan.

Ng, mereka akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

Shinpachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, ia melihat Kamui dan Okita berkomplot untuk mengerjai Kagura. Cukup membuat Kagura kesal setengah mati kepada mereka berdua.

Lalu, para polisi yang menari-nari tidak jelas, ada yang tewas karena ... Benda hitam itu, ada yang mendadak amnesia karena ... Benda hitam itu juga, ada yang masih tetap makan minum sambil menikmati kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

Mantan pejuang Joui dari jauh tertawa bersama, meski Sakamoto masih digantung, mungkin mereka sedang mengingat masa lalu yang indah ...

"Kau juga ikal seperti dulu, Kintoki!"

"Kau juga ribut dari dulu, Sakamoto!"

"Kau juga aneh dari dulu, Zura!"

"Tapi, Takasugi dari dulu memang kecil! Ahahaha."

Ng ... Atau membicarakan keburukan teman sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong mantan pejuang Joui ... Jadi teringat mantan teroris yang bernama Takasugii Shinsuke. Seingat Shinpachi sih tadi ia datang ... Ke mana dia?

Ah.

Mata cokelat Shinpachi menemukan sosok pria berpakaian kimono ungu. Ia lebih memilih duduk menyendiri dibandingkan duduk di kumpulan orang.

Pemuda berkacamata itu segera mendatangi pria tersebut dengan membawa sebotol sake, "Takasugi-san, kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama yang lain? Bukankah jika minum dengan banyak orang akan lebih menyenangkan?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Mendengarkan mereka dari sini cukup menyenangkan," jawab pria 20 tahunan itu.

Kemudian hening yang cukup membuat si pembuka topik jadi canggung. Hanya ada kelopak merah muda yang bergerak mengikuti gravitasi. Coba jika tidak ada, maka orang yang melihat akan mengira mereka berdua itu patung.

"Ah," akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu, "kau ingin tambah sake?" tanya Shinpachi ramah.

Pria yang ditawari itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu, menyeringai. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan tanda untuk menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkirnya, lalu, tanpa mengeluarkan apatah apapun ia segera meneguk cairan kecoklatan itu dan memberi isyarat kepada anak buah Gintoki itu untuk menuangkan sake lagi, tetapi, kali ini pria bermarga Takasugi itu membuka mulutnya, "Kau tidak minum, bocah?" tanyanya.

Penerus _Kodoukan Dojo_ itu mendadak salah tingkah, "Oh, ah, itu ... A-aku belum cukup umur untuk meminumnya. Aku hanya dapat meminum korotamin C," jawab pemuda Shimura itu dengan tertawa canggung. Ng, apa wajahnya setua itu?

Pria bersurai violet itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti, "Memangnya berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"17 tahun. Ada apa, Takasugi-san? (2)" adik Tae itu sempat bingung apa alasan di balik pertanyaan itu, tetapi, berusaha mengabaikan, "Ah, ada kelopak bunga Sakura di cangkirmu!" serunya sambil menunjuk cangkir sake pemimpin Kiheitai.

"Hm ... Berarti harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi, ya?" lirih pria 170 cm itu sambil meneguk sakenya.

Shinpachi menautkan alisnya, tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan mantan pejuang Joui itu, sebelum ia dapat bertanya, sebuah bibir langsung membungkam bibirnya. Mulutnya dibuka paksa dan sedikit cairan masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

 _Rasanya aneh ..._

Shinpachi terpaku dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi, " _A-ano,_ Takasugi-san ... Ke-kenapa melakukan hal itu?" pemuda Yorozuya itu tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Dari awal kau menarik perhatianku, tak kusangka bocah sepertimu yang terlihat lemah sebenarnya sangat kuat," aku teman masa kecil Katsura dan Gintoki.

Apakah pernyataan itu sebuah pujian? Shinpachi juga ragu, "Te-terima kasih?"

Sebuah angin musim semi berhembus lagi, "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau cukup umur untuk menemaniku minum," suara Takasugi masih datar dan enggan menunjukkan emosi apapun. Ia memberikan gestur untuk dituangkan sake lagi.

"Eh ...?" Pemuda berkacamata itu semakin bingung dengan pernyataan tersebut.

 _Siapapun tolong jelaskan kepadanya apa yang barusan terjadi?!_

Berusaha untuk tidak canggung, Shinpachi menuangkan lagi sake ke dalam cangkir Takasugi.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksud pernyataanmu, Takasugi-san? Aku benar-benar tidak paham."

Iris hazelnya melirik pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh di sisi kirinya, "Mendapatkan jawabku tidak semudah itu," ia meneguk cairan tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Shinpachi. Lagi.

"Ta-Takasugi-san!"

"Kau membuatku tertarik dan kau harus ikut minum denganku jika kau sudah cukup umur, itu saja jawabanku," sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah bermata satu itu.

Shinpachi mulai tidak bisa memahami lebih jauh lagi tentang pernyataan itu. Kepala hitam miliknya mulai terasa berputar, sepertinya efek alkohol dari sake sudah memengaruhinya ... Lalu, ia jatuh tertidur di pundak Takasugi.

"Ditemani minum olehmu sangat menyenangkan, bocah."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(Tulisan di bawah ini ... Saya sudah mager mengikuti EyD /dzig)

Balasan anonim **I Fell in Love with Him, Am I Wrong?** & **You Can't Escape from Reality After All** **(chap 6)**

 **inyour3881** : Ng, maaf? Tapi, sudah ada penjelasan kalau ceritanya bakal klise banget.

 **RubyS** : Hai, makasih banget masih menikmati fic saya, saya terharu (seriusan). Haha, maaf ya update fic multichapter-nya lama ... Makasi semangatnya! Kamu semangat juga hehe 3

 **Missty** : Hai, terima kasih masih mau menikmati fic saya dan berusaha membaca sampai selesai. Beri tepuk tangan~! /ditenggelamin/ Wkwk, ini termasuk crack banget ... Karena di pixiv aja yang buat OkiSoyo Cuma 5 ... Literally 5. Yep, nanti aku lagi WIP OkiKaguSoyo, di mana headcanon-mu(dan –ku /apa kita jodoh/ /ga/) emang terjadi. Wkwk, karena Kagura itu strong XD

.

 **Oh** : Makasih ^^ anu, ini sudah kelar ... Makasi semangatnya ^^

 **Lynchan** : Hai! (1) Maafkan typo yang bertebaran, saya lebih sering ga cek ulang. Kapan-kapan diperbaiki deh ... (2) Oh tentang hal huruf dan imbuhan ya. Setahu saya karena kata dasarnya 'punya' dan kalau awalannya huruf KTSP (dan huruf keduanya huruf vokal) maka akan lesap. Seperti koordinir jadi mengoordinir. Semacam itu. Sebenarnya memang aneh sih, tapi terima kasih masukannya, nanti saya bakal cek ulang EyD deh ^^ (3) ... Maaf penulisan namanya ga konsisten :"D (4) WAH, MAKASI BANGEEET! Saya jujur tidak mencari tahu (dan bingung keywords (ato emang karena malas /dibuang)) (5) Terdengar sebentar, tapi, seingat saya sih itu ... setting-nya 2/3 tahun sebelum movie 2? Soalnya saya (maunya sih) menekankan perasaan para karakter huehe. (6) Makasi banyak kritik dan sarannya! Anu, ini udah kelar ...

.

1) Zura akhirnya memilih untuk dipanggil Zura di Rakuyou arc. CMIIW.

2) Sekalipun mereka tidak bertambah umurnya, tapi anggaplah karena ini musim semi kedua ...

.

 _A/N_ : Jadi, karena saya sakit dan tidak bisa belajar, saya ngetik. Idenya didapat pas lagi kelas /dia berusaha gambar di mana Takasugi minta dituangin sake sama Shinpachi/ INI TAKASHIN HADIAH UNTUK KAK MOON WALTZ! /fanfare /? HBD Kak Pipit /dibuang dari jembatan teksas/

Jangan malu-malu memberikan kritik saran, saya malah senang hehe.

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
